1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate, a device and method for forming a guidance structure in the substrate, and a positioning method, and in particular to a substrate that is bonded to a semiconductor integrated circuit to which plural solder bumps have been adhered, and a method of positioning the substrate and the semiconductor integrated circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, plural semiconductor integrated circuits disposed with optical communication elements have been bonded to a substrate in which an optical waveguide used for the optical communication is formed, and optical communication has been conducted via the optical waveguide between the optical communication elements of the plural semiconductor integrated circuits bonded to the substrate.
In order to conduct optical communication via the optical waveguide between the optical communication elements of the plural semiconductor integrated circuits in this manner, it is necessary to accurately mount the optical communication elements of the semiconductor integrated circuits at a position at the end of the optical waveguide of the substrate.
Conventionally, an invention has been proposed where pads of a printed substrate are formed in partially standing bumps, mounting parts to which solder bumps have been adhered are placed on the printed substrate so that the solder bumps are positioned on the pads, the mounting parts and the printed substrate are photographed with an X-ray transmittance device by transmitting X-rays through the mounting parts and the printed substrate, and the connection status of the solder is determined on the basis of the shape of the transmittance image (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication (JP-A) No. 09-219583).
However, the above-described invention determines the connection status of the solder rather than accurately positioning the mounting parts and the printed substrate. Thus, when it is determined that the connection status of the solder is not accurate, the invention cannot respond to this.